This disclosure relates to improvements in diesel engines. Diesel engines are commonly known and used in transportation and other industries, for example. As readily appreciated, the cost of fuel is a significant operating expense. Improvements in fuel consumption can provide a significant economic benefit and also reduce environmental impact.